<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sharing Season by justicehasbeenserved</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094326">Sharing Season</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justicehasbeenserved/pseuds/justicehasbeenserved'>justicehasbeenserved</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:20:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justicehasbeenserved/pseuds/justicehasbeenserved</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You, the reader, are in a friends with benefits relationship with the weasley twins, maybe a relationship later we'll see where this takes me. smut warning</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fred Weasley/Reader, Fred Weasley/Reader/George Weasley, George Weasley/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The beginning of my seventh year of Hogwarts went pretty much the same as every other year, going to the station alone, riding in the train hoping no one would sit with me but ultimately there was no room anywhere else and some other seventh years sat with me. I knew them and they were in Gryffindor with me so it could have been worse, but they were loud and distracted me from reading. When they had started to get too loud I pulled my phone from my pocket with my headphones, yes phones don't work at Hogwarts but I would listen to my music on my way to the school then put it away once it stopped working. <br/>A few minutes after I put the earbuds in and played my music a hand tapped my shoulder. I pulled one earbud out and looked at my compartment mate.<br/>"Yes?" I asked the redhead sitting next to me before noticing the other across from me looking as well. "Sorry could you guys hear my music through my earbuds? I can turn it down a little."<br/>"No we were just curious about what you have there? I've never seen something like that before, our mum doesn't like us using muggle technology much." said the one beside me, I think maybe Fred? To be completely honest I couldn't tell the two apart very well.<br/>"Well it's a smart phone and I'm just listening to music until the charms from the school shut my phone off for the year I can unplug the earbuds if you guys wanted to listen to it as well? I only really listen to music and talk to some internet friends on it." The two redheads looked confused by my explanation, I smiled a little but really I wasn't sure how to explain it to them. Honestly I didn't  care how it worked I just cared that it worked.<br/>"Yeah let us hear then, we don't listen to muggle music either." Said maybe George from across from me. I noticed for the first time that Lee Jordan who was in the compartment with us had left and it was just the three of us.<br/>"We shouldn't bug her too much Fred." said the one beside me who I now realised was George and I had mistaken him for Fred, I really need to learn how to tell them apart. <br/>"I really don't mind, but you might not like it much. It's really different from the music you guys are probably used to." I pulled my earbuds cord out of my phone and pressed play from where I was previously listening. Youth by Daughter started playing from the halfway point and I quickly backed the music to the beginning then turned my volume up and set my phone down on the small side table by the window. <br/>The twins sat and listened quietly as the song played, me being shy I picked my book up and started reading as they listened. Soon they started talking but didn't say anything about the music so I left it on and let myself get pulled into my book. It was really good, I had started a new series by Neal Shusterman, the first book was called Scythe and I was about halfway through it was pretty good so far. <br/>I came out of my book trance with about 100 pages left when the lights inside the compartment popped on then looked out the window and saw the sun had started to set outside making the compartment slightly darker so the automatic lights had turned on. That meant we were getting close, then just as I put my bookmark in my book and set my book in my book bag my phone started glitching on tongue tied by Faber Drive and I picked it up and turned it off hoping there would be enough battery on it by Christmas for the train ride home. <br/>"Thanks for letting us listen, that was cool, very different from what we're used to wasn't it George?" grinned Fred from across from me, George nodded and I smiled. <br/>"No problem guys, I'm just going to go get changed you two should change too." I smiled at them and took my book bag to the washroom and got my robes on, but sighed as I realised I had forgotten my knee high socks and school shoes in the compartment. They had probably fallen out of my bag when I took my book out. <br/>I walked back to the compartment in my sneakers and my regular ankle socks. As soon as I entered the compartment I spotted my shoes under the seat near the wall and my socks folded inside my shoes. I sighed lucky that no one was in the compartment so no one would see me getting  on my hands and knees to reach them.<br/>I got down and reached under the seat, my head and shoulders under the seat as I grabbed them, my butt probably high in the air. I heard the compartment door open as I had started pulling out from under the seat and jumped hitting my head trying to get out fast hoping my skirt hadn't ridden up enough for anyone to see. <br/>I pulled my head out and scrambled to my feet brushing myself off cheeks pink as I started stuttering about how weird it was that my shoes had gone all the way back. Laughing awkwardly I looked at the three friends in the doorway who were equally as embarrassed as I was. <br/>"Yeah strange." Said one of the twins as the other and Lee Jordan laughed a little. They were in their robes and all slowly came to sit down. <br/>Still very embarrassed I took my sneakers and socks off then slowly started pulling my sock up my leg avoiding eye contact. Noticing only Lee talking I looked up at them and saw the twins watching me, even more embarrassed I pulled the other sock on then my shoes and pulled out my book hiding my face behind it wondering if I had accidentally flashed them my butt. <br/>By the time we got to the school I had calmed down and managed to finish my book, I put it away and reached up to grab my trunk but as I did I felt someone right behind me press his front into my back and pull my trunk down for me.<br/>"There you go short stuff" said a twin as I took the handle from him, he also pulled the cat carrier down from where she had set it and her tabby cat blinked up at them lazily. <br/>"Thanks" I said softly wondering why he was so close to me but feeling grateful all the same. I pulled my trunk behind me and opened the carrier to let my cat climb into the hood of my cloak and rest her head on my shoulder. I got off the train and set my trunk with the other students so it could be taken in and waited for an available thestral carriage. <br/>This was only the beginning of the changes to my normally uneventful year of Hogwarts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As I walked into the school my cat Sugar hopped from my hood and ran off, most likely to curl up in the common room. She was very lazy and slept almost all the time. She was a cute cat and low maintenance. I watched her run off and went to sit at the gryffindor table. <br/>Once I was seated the twins sat on either side of me and I tried my best to hide my embarrassment as I thought back to the train. I looked straight ahead of me hoping they would go and sit with their friends soon if I ignored them.<br/>"We know you know we're here shorty." said the one on my left, if they were going to keep talking to me I would have to learn how to distinguish them. I slowly looked at them smiling sheepishly.<br/>"Oh hello didn't notice you guys sitting with me, my bad." I said smiling at them both my one hand under the table nervously picking at the other. Before either of them could keep talking Dumbledore stood to make his announcements before the sorting ceremony began. <br/>This was always the worst part, waiting for the feast to start. I was saving my money from my summer jobs so that I could get myself a house after graduating from Hogwarts and didn't like to spend it on things I didn't need. I sacrificed my eating out or buying snacks privileges to buy a new cauldron because mine had rusted too bad to use this year. So I wasn't allowed to get anything from the trolley as it had passed. The last time I had eaten was that morning before heading to the bus to take me to the train. As I listened to Dumbledore talking I zoned out until I heard a high pitched voice talking instead of the headmaster's voice. <br/>I looked up to the front of the great hall and saw the most revolting woman speaking, I guess she was a new teacher. I sighed as my stomach grumbled. The boy on my left poked my arm and when I looked at him he handed me a cauldron cake. I took it and quietly thanked him before trying to sneakily eat it. As I finished the sorting ceremony had started and I looked between the two boys who were talking softly to the people around the table and applauding when someone was sorted into gryffindor. <br/>Did I accidentally make some friends? We had been in the same classes for 6 years and had only talked to them a few times. Why was this year different? And they kept sitting near me or offering me things. It seemed a little fishy. <br/>But as I was contemplating looking between the two noticing small details to separate them from each other the smell of cooked chicken and gravy and mostly garlic wafted to my nose. I looked in front of myself and the feast had magically appeared on the table. Starving I put mashed potatoes and gravy, chicken pot pie, some garlic rolls and roast beef on my plate. I reached to grab the pumpkin juice from the table but a hand reached it first causing me to touch his hand. The twin on my right, who I had found out was Fred, laughed and poured juice into my goblet then his.<br/>"Thank you" I said smiling at him, Fred I saw had a small scar under his lip and another on his nose, probably from a prank, and George had freckles that if you looked at the right angle looked like a smiley face. <br/>After eating the first years left the great hall before anyone else and a few minutes later all the other years stood and headed to the common rooms. On the way there I saw Fred and George messing with their brother Ron who was walking with Harry and Hermione. Those three were always in trouble and I wondered what kind of trouble they'd get in this year. <br/>As Ron swatted at them and told them to shove off they fell back into step with their friend Lee. I felt very slightly offended that they didn't stand with me but I quickly shoved that aside and thought about how dumb that was of me to think. They weren't my friends just being kind to me because they had to sit with me.<br/>Once in the common room I went up to my trunk in my room and grabbed the second book in my series, Thunderhead, before heading back to the common room hoping that I could find a comfy corner to sit in. I managed to find a large red velvet couch by the fire and sunk into it pulling my legs in to cross them I started to read. About twenty minutes later two people sat on either side of me and I didn't even have to look to know who they were. I bookmarked my book and sat it on the coffee table in front of me.<br/>"How can I help you boys?" I asked looking at them trying to look for their small differences to know who they were. Fred put his hand on my thigh just under where my skirt ended and thigh began, I tried to keep my face calm and hoped the fire light wouldn't betray me. He wasn't doing it because he liked me. He just didn't know it was embarrassing, I told myself.<br/>"Well we have a business proposition for you," said Fred as George nodded. "We need a pretty face to help us sell our new joke shop products and wanted to ask if you would."<br/>"Not anything crazy but you know supporting our brand and if anyone looks like they might listen to a pretty girl and not a bunch of tossers like us, asking them." Added George.<br/>So this is why they wanted to talk with me, not to be friends but to get something out of me. <br/>"And what would I get out of this? If a teacher catches us then we'd be in serious trouble." I crossed my arms trying to be cool while Fred's warm hand kept just resting on my cool thigh. His hand squeezed slightly, sending a shiver through me and making me feel warmer than before.<br/>"Well you'd get some of our profit of course, a nice cut we promise. As soon as we start making money we will pay you nicely." Explained George. "And don't worry about the teachers, we will take all the blame if they catch any of us."<br/>I considered this would be good for my bank account. I needed money and they were offering so why say no.<br/>"Alright, sounds fair...I'm in just let me know when you need me and I'll help you guys out." I said after thinking about it. Well I was mostly thinking of my body heating more and the slight wetness I felt. I needed to get up and back to the common room before anything else happened. <br/>Feeling the hand squeezing on my thigh gently and George's breathing down my neck was making me a little too excited. Fred slapped his hand on my thigh gently and grinned at me. I suppressed a squeak and held my thighs together tight. <br/>"I told you she'd say yes, and we didn't even have to persuade her." laughed George. I stood up shivering as Fred's hand brushed off my thigh. <br/>"um yes I have to go to bed now, thank you both." I added awkwardly and raced up to my room my thigh tingling where his hand had been. I felt their eyes following me as I went up the stairs into my shared room.<br/>Why did I feel this way, and why were they both so close to me. I kept replaying the scene in my head as I changed into my pyjamas and as I laid in my bed I shut the curtains around me. The thoughts started turning into different scenarios where George had started kissing my neck from the side and Fred's hand had crept higher up my thigh as he kissed me. Eventually I fell asleep dreaming of unspeakable things.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was reading in my bed when I heard the door to the room open, I ignored it until the curtains on my bed opened and Fred and George peeked their heads in.<br/>"How did you guys get in here? The stairs don't let boys up." I said confused until George took my book from my hands and tossed it aside. "Hey! That was my-" I was cut off by Fred kissing me holding my chin in his hand to keep me there. After a moment of confusion I kissed back deciding to let it happen.<br/>George sat behind me and pulled me on his lap so I was sandwiched between the two. George started kissing my neck, his hands reaching under my pyjama shirt to touch my chest. I gasped as his cold hands ran over my skin and that allowed Fred to start pushing his tongue into my mouth deepening the kiss. Okay this is really happening, I thought, closing my eyes and moaning softly as George's fingers playing with my nipples and Fred's hands pushed my skirt up, hands squeezing my thighs and moving my legs apart kissing and nipping at my collarbone.<br/>I leaned back into George's chest and felt his erection on my butt, I ground down on it slightly hearing him gasp as he squeezed my boobs in his hands. Next Fred started slowly pulling my panties off, I felt slightly embarrassed about it but soon forgot when he started kissing down my chest, stomach then on my inner thighs. I was shivering and sighing with every kiss, my excitement growing. <br/>My eyes opened and I was in bed alone flushed and breathing heavily, Sugar laying on the pillow beside me. I sat up feeling the wetness between my legs trying to calm myself. Weird dream, but I did feel frustrated about not being able to finish it. <br/>I got out of bed and hurried to the bathroom to shower, I used cold water until the end when I switched it to hot hoping the temperature shock would erase all thoughts of the dream. After my shower I got ready for classes, I glanced over my schedule and packed any books I needed then hurried down the stairs and headed to breakfast in the great hall. <br/>As I sat and ate some eggs and toast reading over my schedule when I noticed the twins heading towards me. My face flushed and I tried to get up fast enough to get away without talking to them, still not really ready to face them. Unfortunately they were too fast and stood beside me as I tried to rush from the hall.<br/>"Oh hello boys, a nice day don't you think?" I smiled at them hoping my voice wasn't shaking as I slowly edged around them.<br/>"We need to discuss our sales plan soon, and product with you." said Fred blocking her path. I should not have agreed to this, there was no way that dream was a one time thing. Something that sucked about being single and sharing a room was being unable to act on the hormonal urges I had. It's not like I can take care of it myself because there would be others in the room and that just felt weird. I could go to the bathroom and try there but you could never tell if Moaning Myrtle would be there. <br/>"Uh yeah tonight after dinner I think would be fine right?" I said softly, hugging my book bag close to me "But I have to get to transfiguration so I'll see you guys later."<br/>"What a coincidence we have transfiguration too, we'll walk with you short stuff" George put his arm around my shoulder and Fred stood on my other side doing the same as they led me through the great hall to Mcgonagall's classroom. It was a favourite class of mine so I did pay attention but the next class I wasn't so lucky. I had A history of magic with Binns, that left ample time to day dream and think about my dream. By the end of class I was glad it was lunch time and I'd be able to relax or maybe even sneak away for some alone time. As I was contemplating heading for the dorm room I was pulled into an empty side classroom.<br/>"Hey we decided we wanted to talk now, you know instead of waiting until later." Fred said as George sat on an unused desk. They explained their plan to open their new joke shop but they needed to have some that actually worked. A part of my job was to help find willing volunteers to test the candies and when they were perfected sell them. I'd be working on commission basically and they'd give me two galleons a customer brought in. Not too bad really, that would probably add up quickly. They even offered a job at their store when they opened it. How could I argue with those terms? <br/>"Sure sounds simple enough, but could I just ask why me? You have a ton of friends, why someone you don't know?" I asked.<br/>"You're approachable and no one ever has any bad things to say about you. We figured you could pull a lot of people to help us out." George said.<br/>Well that was that, I didn't need to be so nervous about them. I really hoped there wouldn't be more dreams or daydreams but with the way they always seemed to be around me I doubted it would be the last time. <br/>Later after dinner I sat and did the beginning of the homework assigned that day. Since it was graduation year there was a lot even on the first day. This was a good distraction from the twins who were across the room talking to a small group of people, I did send two of the five that were sampling some sort of candy to them and felt pretty accomplished for the day. <br/>I never did find an unoccupied bathroom and hoped that I would soon have more mental stimulation than I have ever had before. Lucky for me it would be a couple weeks until I had another encounter alone with the twins or even a dream.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christmas was quickly approaching, and with that came my birthday. Two weeks before Christmas I would be 17, and legally an adult by the wizarding world's standards. Today was going to be a good day as the trip to Hogsmeade, I always looked forward to it even if it was getting colder outside. It also gave me an excuse to wear normal clothes instead of my itchy uniform.<br/>I woke up stretching, hearing a few pops from my back, sleeping on your side can really mess up your back. Swinging my legs off the bed I stumbled to the bathroom still tired from my late night homework session. Coming from a muggle family switching to wizarding school had been difficult, no maths or lax teachers either. Writing essays by hand was also difficult and I had developed a permanent callus on my index finger from the quill I had to write with. <br/>It was also difficult being at home when you were looked at like you were different all the time. I was the only wizard since my great aunt, who was ostracised by the family and now I bore the curse of overly religious parents who were scared of me. My great aunt passed before I was born or I would have lived with her and most likely been accepted happily. <br/>I thought about adulthood as I brushed my teeth and hair, I would be able to move out and only see them on holidays. No more church during the summer or holidays and my own freedoms. I took out some warm clothes, wool socks and boots then placed a jacket and toque on before heading down to the common room. <br/>Before I could try and walk by myself I felt arms around my waist from either side and a light pushing me forwards towards the portrait hole. <br/>"Hello boys, to what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked, despite the awkwardness at first, we had become friends and I wasn't surprised when they would just show up out of nowhere. <br/>"Well we saw you all by your lonesome and decided you needed some company." Fred squeezed her a little tighter towards himself.<br/>"Well this is my lucky day, I get two strong boys who can carry my shopping bags. Thank you both." I giggled as George tugged me closer to himself and to stop the fighting I put my arms around their shoulders so they were equally close to me.<br/>"Well maybe we do have other things to do..." George trailed off pulling away slightly but I held them both close to me. <br/>"Oh no boys you're mine for the day, think of this as an early birthday gift, my boys carrying my bags for me." I pulled my arms from their shoulders linking my arms with them both. We were already by the doors to begin our trek to Hogsmeade, a cold one but the scenery around the school was beautiful and occupied the thirty minute walk. Snow crunching under our feet as the twins talked and I just selfishly used them to keep myself warm, my hands reaching into their pockets suddenly remembering that I forgot gloves.<br/>Once we reached Hogsmeade we went to get hot butter beers. We sat in a corner booth and sipped our goblets of hot drinks, the twins were talking about a meeting they were going to later at the Hogs head. The place was creepy but when they asked me if I wanted to come with them, I felt safe with them so I agreed and we went about our shopping until the meeting time.<br/>Heavy bags of new school supplies, sweets and some books we walked laughing to the Hogs head. The meeting was quick and by the end we had all signed up to learn through Harry Potter. I had to agree with all they were saying, Umbridge was a cow and didn't teach us anything.<br/>We started walking back to the castle an hour early to beat the others and have some quiet time in the common room but Fred urged us to go without him because he forgot to buy something. George and I walked along the path, I held onto his hand to warm my numb fingers and the walk seemed so short. Talking with George was easy, he was funny and honest in a different way than Fred. <br/>We entered the castle and started up the staircase to our common room.<br/>"Hey want to see something cool?" George whispered into my ear in front of a painting of some violins that were slowly playing by themselves.<br/>"Sure." I said as I watched him knock twice on a brick beside the painting that opened up into a hole big enough for a couple people to walk through. "A secret passage? How did you find this?"<br/>"Shh, just get in, there's a room with some cool antiques in it." George helped me step up into the hole and he followed close behind shutting the painting behind us. The corridor was dark for a second then torches lit on their own showing a wooden door at the end of the short hall. We moved to the door and I pushed it open revealing a dusty room full of trinkets. There were new boxes and footprints in the dust, the boxes had the joke shop logo printed on the sides.<br/>"So this is where the secret hideaway for your product is, couldn't do a bit of cleaning could you?" I smiled up at George who was shutting the door behind them. I looked around at some of the old trinkets picking up a brass music box that played a slow song I had never heard.<br/>"Have a dance with me." George said looking over her shoulder at the dusty box, "we weren't friends last year so we couldn't dance at the yule ball." He backed up a bit and bowed as I curtsied giggling softly. He took one hand and put his other on my waist as I set one hand on his shoulder.<br/>"I'm not that great at dancing so I'm sorry to your toes in advance." I looked down at our feet as we started to slowly move around the room. Once we had a rhythm George took his hand from my waist and tilted my face up to look at his face, then his hand went back to my waist holding me close to him.<br/>I blushed and hoped my face was still cold enough from outside that the colour wasn't noticeable. I looked anywhere on his face but his eyes, too nervous to make full eye contact. As the song ended we just stood close and I could feel his heartbeat against me as I put a hand on his chest and he cupped my face with his hand pulling me up gently, our mouths close enough to feel the warmth of our breath.<br/>"Can I kiss you?" He asked softly his bottom lip slightly brushing mine as he whispered. I smiled and leaned up onto my toes wrapping my arms around his neck to pull him down as I kissed him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Part 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His lips were warm on mine and his arms wrapped around my waist while I kissed him lightly pushing me back into a box. He lifted me by my waist onto the box so he didn't have to lean down so much. His warm hands slipped under my shirt resting on my bare sides causing goosebumps and shivers to crawl along my skin. <br/>We kissed breathing heavily through our noses and when he pulled away he led soft kisses down my chin then my neck and I reached up to undo the top few buttons of my shirt. Just enough to show him the top of my bra and some cleavage. He kissed his way across my collarbone and bit gently as I tangled in his hair moaning softly. He cupped my chest through my bra and started to tug it down when the door opened and Fred came in.<br/>"Well I thought I'd find you two in here, glad I caught you in time Filch is patrolling." He grinned as I quickly tried to button my shirt and my face flushed. "You don't have to stop on my account, I did hope I'd be the one to kiss you first but Georgie beat me to it."<br/>"I saw my opening and took it, you were too slow." George said as he helped my fumbling hands with my buttons and helped me off the box.<br/>"I'll get my turn soon enough, that's the beauty of sharing brother." Fred pulled my hair down from the pony tail it had been in. <br/>"What was that for?" I asked pushing my hair from my face "and what do you mean by sharing? Is there something you guys aren't telling me?" <br/>"Well we both liked you so we thought we'd both go for you, I mean if that's okay with you." Fred said leading them to the door, "we were going to ask you but George decided to act before explaining what we wanted."<br/>This had to be another dream, I pinched my arm discreetly but felt the pain. Two guys sharing me? And attractive boys at that. <br/>"You want to both be in a relationship with me at the same time?" I asked, it didn't sound too bad and a lot of fun fantasies could be fulfilled with the two of them. I've always wanted to go to Paris so why not? "Okay that sounds good to me I guess, won't you two get jealous of each other?"<br/>"Nah we've shared our whole lives and as long as you don't show favourites it should be fine." said George as we walked out into the hall and started back up to the common room.<br/>"I'm only upset because now I have to make our first kiss just as good as George's, this will require some planning." Fred smiled at me <br/>My birthday rolled around soon after that, there were no more kissing incidents, I think George was waiting until Fred got his chance. <br/>I got mail the morning of my birthday, a dark brown owl dropped a letter and a package in front of me in the great hall. I put them in my bag to open them during my free period. I ate and ruffled the twins hair before going to class by myself.<br/>I sat in the common room with Fred, George was in their dorm room looking for something, he was very vague about what he was doing. I sat on a plush couch my feet up in Fred's lap as I opened my package from my only friend back home, she sent me a small mint plant. I set it on the coffee table and opened the letter from my parents. Fred mindlessly ran his fingers along my shin while I read.<br/>Halfway through the letter I sat up properly blinking back tears. When I say halfway through I mean about 3 sentences. The letter was short and unfeeling. <br/>The gist was that my parents had decided together to disown me as I was now legally an adult and they didn't have to have me around anymore. I sniffed and crumpled the letter throwing it into the waste basket then stood.<br/>"Tell George I'm going up to my room." I picked up my book and homework stuff and rushed up the stairs. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Fred reach into the garbage and pull out my letter. My heart hurt too much to care about him snooping. I knew they didn't like me being a witch but this was farther than I ever thought it would go.<br/>I laid on my bed after closing my curtains and finally let my tears fall from my eyes. Curling on my side I hid my face in my pillow to muffle any noise I would make. I lost track of time as I cried but I knew I had missed a class, a soft voice suddenly spoke.<br/>"Are you okay?"<br/>I hiccuped and sat up wiping my eyes seeing the blurry image of two girls parting my curtain. One I recognised as Hermione the prefect this year and Ginny the twins sister. <br/>"Yeah I'm okay, you don't need to worry about me." I tried my best to smile but as I did more tears slipped out and I found myself leaning against them as they sat on my bed with me.<br/>"My brothers are worried about you, I have never seen them this upset at someone else being as upset as you are now." Ginny said as she patted my shoulder. She wasn't used to consoling people so it was a little awkward for her but Hermione stroked my hair a bit better at helping out this way. <br/>"I appreciate them but there isn't anything anyone can do to help right now." I sniffled and looked at the clock in the room. It was just after the beginning of the last class of the day and supper would start soon. "I'll talk to them after dinner I kind of just want to be alone right now if you'll tell them I'm okay?"<br/>They nodded leaving a tissue box on my bedside table before leaving the room. My head hurt and my eyes felt itchy and dry. No more tears would creep out so I just laid in bed making a mental note to try and get Mcgonagall to excuse my absences.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Part 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the time for dinner I got up, not eating would only make things worse and I didn’t want my headache to be accompanied by an empty stomach. Besides if I didn't go Fred and George would find some way to get up to my dorm anyways or at least get in trouble for trying. <br/>I walked to the bathroom and washed my face putting on some mascara to hide the redness around my eyes. No one else needed to know I was upset. I headed down to the common room to find it mostly empty aside from some students studying either forgetting the time or finishing before a looming deadline. That reminded me about some homework I needed to finish. I had some homework in potions that I would finish tonight and I would ask for an extension for my charms homework. <br/>A few steps away from the portrait hole I heard my name called and I had barely turned when I was attacked with two hugs lifting me off my feet. <br/>"We were just about to try and get you, are you okay?" I think it was George, I couldn't see their faces and their voices were similar. <br/>"I'm better now and I'll be even better when we go get food." I kept my voice light really not wanting them to see or hear how upset I was. They let go of me and Fred looked at me sceptical. "Really I'm okay, it's their loss right?" I smiled the best I could. I was glad for them, if this was happening the previous year I probably wouldn't be able to handle it alone.<br/>I took their hands and pulled them out into the hall, I knew they didn't believe me but I never really talked about my issues and I didn't want to bother them. We made our way to the great hall and I piled my plate with comfort foods, stress eating was not the perfect coping mechanism but it was better than not eating anything. <br/>After dinner we started up to the common room, and we sat together by the fire. I wasn't quite ready to be alone and the two were comforting to be around. I laid across the couch head in Fred's lap legs across George's lap. <br/>"We wrote to our mum." Fred said as he played with my hair "If you wanted to come home with us for Christmas I bet she'd be happy to have you there with us." <br/>"I wouldn't want to impose on your holidays." I sighed softly closing my eyes, liking the feeling of his hands tangled in my hair "But that's kind of you guys."<br/>"We wouldn't want you to be alone on the holidays, besides our mum loves having guests over especially girls who she thinks can tame our mischievous ways." George laughed "But which one of us are we gonna tell her is your boyfriend? You can't say the both of us."<br/>"Hmm, good question. What about I'm just a friend? I wouldn't want you to fight about me." I joked "But maybe that would be funny to watch the one I don't choose be jealous."<br/>We joked around some more, my spirits lifting more and more as the night got later. I yawned as the fires burned down to embers and my eyes felt heavy. We were the last in the common room and I sat up stretching.<br/>"We should all head to bed, there's still classes tomorrow. Thank you guys you really helped today." I hugged each in turn kissing both their cheeks, then got up to head to bed.<br/>We said our good nights and headed our separate ways. <br/>Christmas break started and the train ride home, Molly had eagerly invited me for break to her home. I was excited but also nervous, telling her I was dating one of her sons would be scary. We had all decided for me to be George's girlfriend for the trip, Fred didn't mind and was focusing on the business and shipping out orders for their Christmas rush. George would play boyfriend and keep their mum distracted from the owls leaving their house constantly. <br/>Their father also had just gotten out of the hospital from being attacked by a snake. That night had been crazy and I had tried to help as much as I could, they were lucky that it was found out so quickly and saved. <br/>The train stopped at the station and we got off on the platform and as soon as we were off the twins were hugged tight by their mother. I shrank down slightly as the rest of her school age children got hugs, including Harry and Hermione who were also staying with them for the holidays. I thought greetings were over until I was also hugged.<br/>"And you must be the one I've heard so much about, don't be shy, any friend of my sons is treated like family." she let me go holding me at arms length looking me over smiling "And a pretty friend too, I'm surprised neither of them has tried to date you."<br/>"Actually I did," said George hooking his arm around my waist.<br/>"And you didn't tell me! George Weasley, how dare you keep your mother in the dark about these things." she swatted his arm lightly but smiled all the same.<br/>She seemed very kind and I was surprised she was acting like she had known me a long time. We carried our bags and trunks to the car that looked too small to fit all of us but when we all climbed in it was comfortable and had leg room. It must have been enchanted. Molly talked the whole drive about her husband and the order who would be at the house.<br/>The house was hidden amongst an apartment building and I had to be told the address to be able to get inside. Before I got past the front hall I was stopped by George who warned me about serious black and his relationship to Harry. I learned he wasn't the criminal he was described as and this was his home. I was glad we stopped before seeing him because I may have screamed if I had just seen him no warning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Part 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dinner was hectic, only having one sibling during holidays really didn't prepare me for the noise, the constant flow of new people and the never ending food. Though I wasn't really mad about that last part. If this was only their back home dinner how much crazier would Christmas dinner be. <br/>I met a lot of people, most were really kind and I felt accepted into the group right away. Snape was there which was strange but he didn't stay long. Dinner ended and most people went up to bed, I was in an unused room a few rooms down from where Fred and George slept. The room was pretty small and bare only having a bed and vanity inside. It was relatively dusty but the sheets were clean and the mattress looked new so I didn't mind too much. I pushed my trunk into a corner so I could have maximum space to walk around.<br/>I noticed only one picture on the wall of a young girl who stood very still but the way her eyes followed me I knew she could move she just wasn't. I pulled a pillowcase off a pillow and carefully hung it over the frame hoping it didn't fall. That would be nightmare fuel.<br/>My phone didn't work here so I was unable to listen to music so I just decided to get dressed for bed and hopefully sleep. I wore an overly large tee shirt and underwear, the comforter on the bed  looked like it would make me too hot overnight. There was a soft knock on my door and I opened it hiding my bare legs behind the door only peeking my head around the corner.<br/>"Nice room, you get it all to yourself huh?" Fred walked in followed by George. I closed the door most of the way not shutting it entirely in case Molly had rules about that. I sat on the bed, the shirt riding up my thighs.<br/>"Guess I'm special, too bad neither of my boys can stay with me." I faked a pout then laughed patting the bed so they could sit. <br/>"Sorry darling we can't stay long, mum just wanted us to ask if you needed anything then unfortunately we must head to our own rooms." George said as he looked at things around the room, mostly the dusty makeup on the vanity.<br/>"I'm okay I know where the kitchen is if I need anything." I crossed my legs leaning back onto my hands "So you two better go to bed before your mum comes to tell you it's bedtime." I joked.<br/>They nodded, George gave me a kiss that lasted a good few seconds and left me with butterflies in my stomach. He left but Fred stayed a moment.<br/>"Leave your door open a little." he whispered into my ear then nipped at my earlobe lightly which sent the butterflies into a frenzy and sent shivers down my spine. I nodded my face hot and probably red. He left and I closed the door enough so no one could see in but it could just be pushed to get in, then I got into bed too excited to doze.<br/>A few hours had passed and the house was silent besides the occasional creak of the house settling. I stared at the ceiling until I heard my door open. I sat up slightly making sure it was Fred and when I was sure it was him I lifted the covers for him to lay with me after he closed the door all the way. He got into bed and held me for a bit pulling my back into his chest.<br/>After a while I felt his fingers slowly trace circles up my bare leg to my hip then up my side under my shirt. My body broke out in goosebumps and I sighed softly. His hand traced to my chest and he cupped one of my boobs in it then ran his fingers over my already hard nipple from the shivers I had before. I moaned softly feeling him pinch and pull softly. I arched my back and backed my butt into him. He started breathing heavy as I ground back against him and felt him slowly start to get hard against me.<br/>His hands fumbled slightly and turned me towards him leaning down to kiss me. It was hard and deep, my hands started creeping up his stomach under his shirt then I pulled away to take his shirt off and toss it to the side. I stroked his chest as he went back to kissing me, his tongue licking my lips. I rolled him on top of me and wrapped my legs around his hips pulling them down to press his erection against me. I rolled my hips up grinding up on him, both of us letting out soft moans. He started kissing down my neck stopping at my collar bone biting and sucking then moving down after he had left a mark.<br/>He moved down my body covering it in kisses, he lifted himself slightly then started biting and kissing from my knee to my inner thigh. My hands tangled in the pillows above my head, I was getting more excited and I fought not to grab his head and rush him. <br/>He started kissing me through my panties causing me to whimper. Fred pulled them off then put his hands on my thighs widening them then kissed from where my stomach ended down, when he got to my clit he licked slowly then started eating me out. I used one hand to cover my mouth and the other tangle in his hair gripping on to it. He inserted a finger thrusting it matching the pace of his tongue, in response my thighs tightened around his head not letting him move away. He changed rhythm and speed a couple of times until I reacted more to one speed and he kept it like that until I felt myself getting close and I moaned his name quietly. I tried to keep myself quiet as my hips bucked up and I squeezed my thighs harder feeling the release.<br/>Once I  had finished I let him go and he panted drooling slightly as he grinned up at me. "Fuck you're hot" he said moving to get on top of me but I pushed him onto his back and straddled his hips.<br/>I kissed him then kissed his neck biting at any place that he made the most noises. "Have you got a condom?" I whispered in his ear then went back to kissing him as he reached into his pyjama pocket to grab it. I took it from him then tugged his pants down, staring for a second and biting my lip. I looked down at his face and saw him watching me.<br/>"Wanna see something cool I learned?" I whispered and he nodded. I opened the condom and put it between my lips, I then leaned down rolling it down his shaft with my mouth and tongue. Once I felt him in the back of my throat and my lips touched the base of his skin I sucked softly as I pulled away slowly until just the tip was in my mouth. He swore and I pulled my mouth off of him. I crawled back up to him stroking his shaft with my hand. <br/>I was nervous, not because this was my first time or anything, but because I actually like Fred a lot and hoped I wouldn't make a fool out of myself. I took a deep breath and led his dick to line up with me.<br/>"Ready?" I asked softly bracing one hand on the wall behind him.<br/>"Always shorty." He breathed and I pushed my hips down slowly adding my other hand to the wall. I moaned, pushing my hips down all the way, legs shaking slightly. Once comfortable I started grinding my hips down then moved my hands behind me to hold me up using his thighs to give him a full view. I lifted my hips and slid them down again doing it slow just listening to him try to moan quietly. I soon found a good rhythm and stopped every few seconds to grind my hips down. I slowed my legs tiring but I kept trying to keep pace. Fred noticed and grabbed onto my hips pulling me down then thrusting up quickly holding my hips in place. I placed a hand over my mouth biting my palm to keep from crying out as he thrust up each stroke getting more rough. I reached down to lightly play with my clit as I felt closer.<br/>He grunted and pulled my hips down against him and I felt his condom filling inside me as he came. His one hand stayed on waist the other came down and he rubbed slow circles around my clit. I rode him for a bit longer until I came tightening around him and twitching slightly.<br/>I pulled him out of me and laid beside him panting my legs shaking slightly. Fred pulled the condom off and put it in the garbage can then laid with me covering us in the blanket. I turned to him laying my head on his shoulder stroking my fingers on his chest.<br/>"Now George will be jealous of me even though he's supposed to be your boyfriend." Fred chuckled, pulling me close. I laughed.<br/>"I should tease him a little about it tomorrow then." I smiled then sighed content. "Goodnight Fred" I closed my eyes drifting off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Part 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I woke in the morning I turned to face Fred but he had left. I sat up wondering if that had been a dream but the soreness of my body and the hickeys on my chest let me know it had really happened. He must have left before the rest of the people in the house woke up so no one would see him leaving my room.<br/>I went to the bathroom and showered, putting extra conditioner in my hair to help get rid of the tangles, I combed my hair in the shower then let the water run through my hair. I got out of the shower and brushed my teeth before drying my body then getting dressed making sure I wore a top that would hide any marks then went down to find everyone else.<br/>I found most of the family in the kitchen eating what looked like lunch. I looked at the clock on the wall seeing it was a little past noon. I had slept in a lot later than normal. I sat beside George stealing a sandwich slice from his plate.<br/>"Why didn't you wake me up earlier? I won't be able to sleep tonight." I pouted slightly but quickly just filled a plate of my own from the food on the table.<br/>"Sorry, I thought you needed it." George sounded a little grumpy. I paused for a second wondering why he could be upset with me, then it dawned on me and I had to stifle a laugh.<br/>"Want to go out on a walk later?" I scooted my chair closer to his pretending I didn't know he was jealous. He just nodded and I ate my food slowly. <br/>We went out into the back courtyard of the building, it was overgrown with weeds and any of the outdoor furniture looked dirty or just broken.<br/>"I thought it would be nicer out here, less dusty." I said as I walked around a little.<br/>"I wanted to go see you last night but Fred told me it would be too risky with mum there. But he did it and lied to me." George sat on a bench in the middle of the courtyard. I sat beside him leaning on his shoulder.<br/>"I think he was just jealous you get me to yourself all day everyday while we're here, he has to watch you be able to hug and kiss me whenever you want." I held his hands drawing little circles on his palm.<br/>"You really think he's jealous of me?" He asked, looking down at me already looking less upset.<br/>"I do, but I also know how you two are, it's hard to read you guys sometimes. I can guarantee when we go back to Hogwarts he won't be so rude. Every holiday I come to spend with you from now on, we'll be dating. It's not like I can switch between you two. I have a feeling your mum wouldn't like that." I smiled at him.<br/>"That's true I do get to be with you a lot here, I'll talk with Fred." He wrapped his arm around me puling me close, "This means I need to one up him when we end up having sex." I laughed leaning on his shoulder.<br/>We talked a bit just sitting in the fresh air until we were called inside to help do some cleaning to make more rooms available so less people had to share. <br/>I didn't pay a lot of attention to what the order was doing during my stay over Christmas but I helped in the kitchen every night with dishes and cleaned out rooms. I had been bitten a few times by pixies or bugs but other than that things were good. I spent every night with Fred mostly just cuddling until I fell asleep. He always left early in the morning so we wouldn't get caught, then I spent all day with George often running to the store together.<br/>Christmas morning I was surprised I got gifts, but I got some from Molly and the twins and a package from my parents of anything important to me, the rest I assumed would be sold or donated. I felt bad about not getting Molly anything so I did extra chores to show my gratitude in the two days after Christmas had finished.<br/>The break went fast, before long trunks were packed and lunches for the train were handed out. I made sure I had any homework I hadn't finished in my carry on bag. Before getting on the train I received another big hug, and got invited for any other holiday I wanted. I thanked her for feeding me then got on the train finding an empty train car, Fred and George put their stuff in the car with me then left to sell more of their products on the train. I did my homework listening to music, I really should have done some of this when I was on break but I was always busy so I had three five page essays to do and some diagrams to draw and label for herbology.<br/>It wasn't until the sun had set that Fred and George came back, pockets full of coins. <br/>"You guys did well" I observed, "sorry I didn't come help there's just so much homework I've been putting off." I knew not helping them meant no money for me but I didn't really care anymore, George had offered to let me stay wherever they were staying after they graduated. I'd also have a guaranteed job so I could put that stress to the side for now.<br/>"We had to make a waiting list, everyone wants to start using it on Umbridge or Filch." Fred grinned and emptied his pockets into his trunk to keep his money safe. George left for a few minutes and came back with snacks from the trolley for everyone before emptying his pockets as well. He has a little less than Fred from buying snacks but we didn't care much. We just ate our snacks together laughing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Part 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>School started again and midterms were coming up. I was so stressed I had no time for anyone and just sat in the common room doing homework or studying. Fred and George kept trying to get me to relax and take a night off but I really did not want to fail.<br/>The night before I would take my first exam my books were pulled out from under my nose after I had been studying about two hours. I looked up at George who had taken it and held it out of my reach.<br/>"I need that I was almost done." I tried reaching for it but couldn't reach. <br/>"Come on a walk you haven't left that seat for hours, I miss you." He set the book to the side and hugged me. It wasn't tight but I had been sitting weird for hours and the hug popped my spine. I guess he was right.<br/>"Alright only like half an hour though I need to memorise some more stuff." I held his hand as we walked out into the hall. We walked a bit until we came across a statue and George stopped in front of it saying a password before the statue stepped aside and a door opened.<br/>"What are we doing?" I asked as he led me into the room, this was the prefect's bathroom. How they got the password was a complete mystery. There was a large bath that was already full. A flowery smell filled the room, the tub was also full of bubbles. On the ground by the tub was a blanket and some food and Fred who was eating some grapes.<br/>"We figured you should have some relaxation time, you've been working really hard." George stood behind me rubbing my shoulders. I smiled at them then started pulling my clothes off. I took my hair down from the ponytail I had in. I noticed them staring as I walked to the tub and got in sighing at the hot water. I dipped under the water wetting my hair then surfaced again walking to the lip of the large tub.<br/>"Are you boys going to join me or just watch me?" They both started undressing as I watched looking them both over, "the prefects really get all the good stuff, I would have tried to be one if I had known about this bath." I said as I leaned backwards to float on top of the water.<br/>I floated for a few seconds until I was pulled under by George. I kicked at him coming above the surface then splashed him. My hands were held from behind me and I was pulled into Fred's chest. He held me tight against him as George stood in front of me. I lifted my legs wrapping them around his hips pulling him close until I was sandwiched between them. I leaned up to kiss George as his hands held my hips. Fred wrapped one hand around my neck his other held me up so I floated easily. <br/>I felt both of their erections pressing against me, I thought very briefly about condoms but didn't want to ruin the mood, so I reached down under the water, stroking George's dick as I moved it into me. I moaned softly and he squeezed my hips thrusting up into me. I leaned into Fred's chest as he kissed my neck reaching his hands around me to play with my nipples. I lifted my arms above my head reaching back to wrap my arms around Fred's neck. George looked me over as I stretched out and thrusted quicker.<br/>I moaned more as I felt Fred behind me grind up against my butt, he let out a whine wanting to be included. "You can't be patient handsome?" I leaned my head back to whisper in his ear between moans, "Are you jealous?" I teased. He grunted and pushed his hips against me harder grinding a little. <br/>I wrapped my legs tighter around George pulling him in deeper shuddering. I rolled my hips up to meet his thrusts moaning into Fred's ear. "Please?" he whispered squeezing my breasts, hearing him ask like that made me grin.<br/>"Alright, gently though." I whispered to him and felt him pull my hips back to him slightly. George stopped for a minute keeping at least half inside me while Fred aligned himself with me and entered slowly. I whimpered feeling full already and they weren't even all the way in yet. <br/>They were patient waiting for me to be comfortable before I ground down slightly, they took this as the sign to keep going and thrusted up into me. They took a bit to find a matching rhythm but when they found it I was a moaning mess. I couldn't make out any words or call out their names, Fred reached around me rubbing my clit with his middle and forefinger. I dug my nails into George's shoulders leaving marks as my nails cut through his skin. <br/>"Can I cum inside?" George asked, I nodded too in the moment to care, he then thrusted up pulling my hips down swearing as he came deep inside me. I shuddered as he filled me then pulled out. Fred who had paused while George finished resumed his thrusting and playing with my clit. I tightened around him as I felt myself getting close. I tried telling him but I still couldn't make any words.<br/>I came my body shuddering, tightening more around him, he thrusted a few more seconds before he came as well deep inside me. <br/>George picked me up and set me on the edge of the tub, I laid on my back panting feeling their cum leak out of me. Now with a clear head I realised how dumb that was, but I put it out of my mind for now. The twins sat beside me as I recovered.<br/>"This was very relaxing, thank you" I said sitting up, knowing I was going to be sore. I stood and dried myself off with a towel then sat on the blanket still naked, I looked through the food they had brought and picked out a pastry that I ate quickly. The boys high fived before coming to sit on the blanket. We ate quietly listening to the taps drip, once I was full I took any plates or garbage from the blanket then got on my hands and knees arching my back spreading my legs.<br/>"C'mere." I said to George swinging my hips slightly until he leaned behind me. He grabbed my thighs and started to eat me out from behind. I moaned pushing back against his mouth, he slid his fingers into me thrusting them as he sucked and licked my clit. My legs shook as I came against his mouth biting the blanket. George pulled his mouth away and started grinding his new erection against me from behind, as he did that Fred sat in front of my head then tangled his hand in my hair pulling my head up to look at him. I noticed his erection and licked up the shaft slowly looking up at him as I did seeing him shudder. I licked up to the tip then wrapped my mouth around him, fitting about half of his dick in my mouth I started bobbing my head and sucking. <br/>As I was giving Fred head I felt George push inside me and Fred sat up still holding my hair, they both started thrusting. I was surprised, gagging a Little but quickly getting used to the feeling. I moaned around Fred's dick closing my eyes breathing heavily through my nose. <br/>Fred came first, I could tell it was coming because he started breathing heavier and thrusting sloppily. He pulled out of my mouth and came onto my face. I kept my mouth open, tongue out swallowing what landed in my mouth. <br/>George pulled out flipping me onto my back, then he thrusted back into me. I probably looked like a mess, running makeup and cum all over my face, but he looked at me like I was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. I reached up to cup his face pulling him down to kiss me. He held tight to my hips and thrusted deep. <br/>He pulled out to cum on my stomach and sat back looking down at me, I smiled up at him and took a second to breathe then washed myself in the tub. We all got dressed and cleaned up then snuck out of the bathroom to go back to the common room. <br/>It was around 11 pm so I finished my studying in my bed feeling good about my exam the next morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Part 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After my first exam I went up to the common room. The twins were acting suspicious all morning, whispering to each other and quieting when I would sit with them. I wanted in on whatever they were plotting, or at least to be aware of it so I could steer clear of where they'd pull their prank. <br/>I saw the two handing boxes to Lee Jordan and some other people who all passed me out of the portrait hole. I waited until the boys were alone before walking up to them.<br/>"Are you going to tell me what you're planning? And tell me why you haven't told me yet." I put my hands on my hips as I stood in front of them. <br/>"Well then it wouldn't be a fun surprise darling." Fred said and moved in front of a box so I couldn't see inside of it. <br/>"We also don't want Umbridge asking you about it and finding out you knew what was happening, if we get in trouble that's fine but you can't." George added holding my shoulders pushing me away from the last boxes towards the couches. <br/>"Is it that bad? What if you get expelled?" I allowed myself to be moved to the couches "Your mother would kill you." I warned them.<br/>"She'll get over it , you just need to focus on your exams and let us handle our revenge." George made me sit on a chair handing me the book for my next exam. "You'll see what we're doing soon, but don't worry about it for now. Also stay away from the hallway near Umbridge's office"<br/>I sighed but nodded, they were right, Umbridge would use veritaserum and I'd give them away. If they were caught I'd help them with their detentions or extra essays they'd be given for their punishments. <br/>An hour later I was heading to my final exam for the day, I was mumbling dates of wizarding events as I waited outside of the exam hall. We were allowed into the room and sat down, the test started but not even twenty minutes later there was a loud but muted boom from outside the exam hall. The professor signalled for us to keep writing but the booming kept getting louder and the pauses between them got shorter. When the exam hall's doors rattled most students had stood up and went towards the doors to open them and see what was out in the hall. The professor tried to tell us to sit back down but we had already started to stream into the hall. <br/>At first nothing looked amiss but then Umbridge ran past them being chased by a bunch of fireworks, among the laughter of the students beside me, I heard yelling from above. When I looked up I saw Fred and George on brooms soaring above the fireworks setting more off and tossing them to add them to the others. <br/>I laughed along with everyone else and ended up chasing the firework show with a ton of other students. We ran outside where the firework show continued, the air smelt like chemical and felt warm. My ears started ringing with the combination of yelling and firework bangs but I kept laughing through it. <br/>I however, stopped laughing when I heard the twins claim they were leaving school and had flown away from the school. I watched them go trying my best to hide my anger at their leaving without telling me. <br/>A few minutes after they were gone and the last fireworks had fizzled out, the teachers made everyone come back into the school to finish their exams. The hall was filled with the buzz of voices as we all made our ways inside. Damn it I was so mad. My hand shook as I wrote my exam leaving my writing messy, but hopefully still legible. Once I had finished rushing through the exam I left the hall and went up to the common room. Once there I got my letter writing supplies but instead decided a howler would be more appropriate for how I was feeling. <br/>"Are you two kidding me? You could have told me you were leaving!" I wrote a few more lines mainly involving me hitting them the next time I saw them and some swears. I  then sealed the letter and went to the owlery to send it, I sent it with a school owl hoping they had gone to the building where their shop would be.<br/>By now I had calmed down and calmly went to dinner, I was still upset but considerably less so. On my way to dinner I was stopped by three members of the inquisitorial squad.<br/>"You need to come for questioning, if you try to leave we've been given permission to use force." Said the short one in the middle, the force part of his sentence was punctuated by the taller broader one cracking his knuckles. I stuck my hands up surrendering knowing that resisting the questioning would just result in a trip to the infirmary. They grabbed my arms and held them to my side as they led me to an unused classroom. I remembered the twins telling me to not go to her office and assumed they had done something to make it unusable. I was pushed into an uncomfortable chair.<br/>"You are the girlfriend of George Weasley, correct?" Umbridge's sickly sweet voice asked.  I looked her over, she had obviously changed her clothes but her hair was singed and her hands were shaky. I nodded, "Words dear." <br/>"Yes it's true." I answered adjusting on the seat but feeling  a bump in the chair on my back so I had to adjust again.<br/>"And why didn't you report their plans to me or a teacher?"<br/>"I didn't know about it, believe it or not they don't tell me everything." I sighed "I'm just as angry as you are, I would have loved to be a part of it."<br/>"I don't believe you." She pulled a small bottle from her pocket and uncorked it. "Open up, the less you resist the easier this will be for the both of us." She passed it to one of the members of the inquisitorial squad, the one not holding the bottle held my shoulders so I couldn't get up and the one with the bottle tried to pour it in my mouth. I shut my mouth tight and struggled to get up turning my face away from the bottle. <br/>After trying to pour it in, my chin was grabbed and my jaw forced open, I tried to resist but my head was bent up awkwardly and my body swallowed on it's own. I was released and tried to spit, but it had already gone down my throat.<br/>"If you didn't have anything to hide why did you resist?" Umbridge grinned at me, "This is why I don't trust liars like you. Now tell me what you knew about their plan."<br/>I tried telling her to get lost but I found myself talking, "I just knew they had a plan honestly, I wasn't told anything else." I felt my cheeks going red as I couldn't control myself "But you deserved it for being such a bitch!" I exclaimed then slapped a hand to my mouth, I really hadn't meant to say that even if it was true. <br/>"Excuse me?" Her eyes bugged out as if she hadn't expected it "detention! For two months! You will meet me in my office every day after classes. You will learn from this, and I will not be as kind to you as I have been with others who've had detentions." <br/>After being released I went to my bed skipping dinner as the potion hadn't worn off yet and I really just wanted to be alone. Since it was my first time in my room since the morning I hadn't seen the flowers on my nightstand and the small paper that just said, sorry, with a little smiley face beside the word. The back of the paper had F/G W, I couldn't help myself from smiling. I was still upset but they were trying to keep me safe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Part 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Let me know if you guys want anything added to the story, i've been pretty stuck on what to do and would love some ideas!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last few months of school dragged on, without anyone to talk to I quickly got bored with the monotonous classes and the loneliness. I quickly grew tired of hearing people talk about the twins escape and that was all I found myself being talked to about. The only thing keeping me from going crazy was my cat and the loads of schoolwork being dumped on me. </p><p>I never considered myself smart or anything but I did pretty well on assignments and to be honest the twins were the cause of my grades dropping slightly. I tried my best not to listen to rumours circulating about the school and certain students, the talk of Voldemort being back was scary and I really didn't like dwelling on it. I was glad it was my last year and I wouldn't have to be somewhere like the school next year and could just keep to myself. </p><p>The school year was coming to an end and I was just excited to leave the school, I studied for exams and passed them then I graduated. There was a party in the common room and I went and did my best to have fun even though there was a lot of fire whiskey involved in the night and I found myself being hit on more than I would have liked.  Though it would be fun to hold it over the twins heads that they could have been there and stopped it. </p><p>The last day of school I was packing my things for the last time, this room had been my home for a long time and I would be leaving it forever. I found a loose nail in the bed and pulled it out then carved my name into the wall behind the night stand. I was sure someone would find it and magic it away but while it was there it would be proof that I was here and that would be enough.</p><p>I let Sugar jump into the hood of my cloak and dragged my trunk to the common room, they would be transported to the train for us and I was glad I didn't have to drag it down stairs. I headed to the great hall for year end announcements where I only half listened until Dumbledore until he started talking about Voldemort being back and how unsafe it was going to become. I wasn't the only person who looked shocked or let out a gasp. </p><p>With that news I got on the train and the long ride home was plagued with worry, my nails, which had been chew free for about two years, became short and stumpy. When I wasn't chewing my nails I was playing with my hair so rough I pulled some chunks out and quickly sat on my hands for most of the ride. </p><p>Once at the station I let the train car empty then followed the last few people off the train, still immersed in my thoughts I didn't notice the two redheads running to me until they had grabbed me in a hug. I came out of my negativity when I felt their arms around me, I couldn't help by smiling and hugging them back. Then I remembered why they were hugging me at the station and pushed them back.</p><p>"How could you leave without telling me!" I stuck my hands on my hips frowning, I was so happy to see them but I couldn't let them off the hook too easily.</p><p>"Awe come on, mum already yelled our ears off about ditching school." George hugged me picking me up and spinning me around and I couldn't help but laugh and hold on tight to him so I didn't fall. </p><p>"Speaking of mum" Fred backed away from us and I was quickly pulled from George's arms into Molly's.</p><p>"I was hoping you were doing well dear. These boys leaving you like that!" I giggled as she looked me over making sure I hadn't stopped eating or caring for myself. "We are all having dinner together before the boys head off to their home where I'm assuming you'll be going as well." I nodded letting her lead me to the rest of the family noticing her hugging Harry tightly before he had to leave with his aunt and uncle. </p><p>"You wouldn't mind carrying my trunks would you? Since you did leave me behind." I joked as they started dragging them along behind us. </p><p>"We live above the joke shop, it's a two bedroom but there can be more rooms added later, if we ever needed more." Fred said as we walked to a car and loaded the trunks in. "The shop has been doing really well and we could really use your help especially with stocking and maths around the store."</p><p>"Of course." I say an we're silent for the ride to Grimmauld place  and there is an air of sadness at dinner that I don't understand until we are heading outside and George explains fully what happened in the ministry. We're quiet as we continue walking to the apparation point, it really is the start of a terrible time.</p><p>We apparate to the street outside of the joke shop and despite the great sadness I smiled widely at the outside of the building. </p><p>"It's wonderful boys!" I kissed them each on the cheek and took a key from George then raced to the door while they carried my trunks behind me. Inside was even more magnificent than the outside. The colours were brilliant and there was so much to look at my head spun as I took everything in. Fred led the way up the stairs and to a staircase that led to a surprisingly clean home, there were hardly any decorations and I already had some ideas on how to decorate the main room.</p><p>It was late so we headed to bed and I had to choose who's bed to go sleep in, I flipped a coin from my pocket and then entered George's room after kissing Fred gently.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Part 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I took my shirt off as I went in the room, I picked up one of George's from the ground and started to put it on before I felt hands stopping me then I felt myself being hugged from behind. There were soft kisses running along my shoulder then up my neck.</p><p>"Miss me?" I whisper pushing back into George, he grunted softly as he nodded his hands moving from my hips to my chest cupping my breasts. I looked up at him and reached up behind me to pull him for a kiss, I brushed our lips together lightly but pulled away before he could deepen the kiss. "A little eager for someone who left me behind," I turned to face him then leaned up to whisper in his ear "Maybe you could make it up to me somehow?" I nip at his ear before pulling away and sitting on the bed crossing one leg over the other. </p><p>He got down on his knees and crawled to me, then kissed from my foot up to my thigh murmuring apologies as he did so. I lifted one leg over his shoulder pulling him closer. "Prove how sorry you are darling." I cooed at him. He kissed up to my stomach undoing my pants and tugging them down then off. I lifted both bare legs onto his shoulders and leaned back onto my elbows watching him between my legs.</p><p>He kissed and bit the skin between my thighs, stopping to  leave a mark. I moaned softly, George started kissing over the fabric of my underwear. I lifted my hips and pulled my underwear down myself not wanting to wait any longer or have him tease me. This was his apology so he didn't get to tease me unless I wanted him to. </p><p>He took the hint and pulled my thighs around his head his tongue expertly finding my clit and rolling his tongue over it. I shudder arching my hips against his face gripping onto the pillow above my head. He takes two fingers and thrusts them into me while sucking and licking my clit. I grip onto his hair after a minute of this and squeezed my thighs around his head rolling my hips up against his mouth as I came. </p><p>I released him form the tight grip of my thighs, he gasped after finally getting some air. I relaxed down onto the bed and he climbed up to hover on top of me. I reached up and pulled him down for a kiss running my fingers of one hand up his shirt to pull it up and off of him. </p><p>"Have I made it up to you yet?" He whispered into my ear as one of his knees moved to rest between my legs.</p><p>"Maybe, unless you can think of another way to keep making it up to me." I giggled pushing my body up against his "And I would be more inclined to forgive you if I wasn't the only one naked." I glanced down to his still clothed legs and he sat back to quickly undo them and pull them off along with his boxers.</p><p>"Shit I forgot to buy condoms." George sighed opening his bedside drawer then shutting it after seeing it didn't have what he needed. I thought about it for a minute then reached out to him.</p><p>"We'll remember for next time, I don't mind us doing it this one time without." As he came back to the bed I turned onto my knees laying my chest on the bed raising my hips into the air. I felt him behind me grabbing onto my hips and he pushed his erection against me, I grinned pushing back against him. His hands left my hips to run up my back then one of his hands tangled in my hair gripping it as he pushed himself inside of me. I whimpered softly pushing back more as he started thrusting. George pulled my up by my hair so my back was against his chest and reached around me with his other hand to rub circles along my clit. </p><p>I leaned my head back kissing him as I moaned, after a small while in this position he pushed me down into the mattress again and grabbed onto my hips starting to thrust rougher than before. I rolled my hips to meet his thrusts feeling my wetness run down my shaking legs. Soon he pulled my hips back against himself as he thrusted a final time cumming deep inside me.</p><p>After he pulled out I remembered I probably should have told him to cum outside of me but I had enjoyed it too much to say anything to him about it. I stayed in the position for a minute before laying on my back beside him on the bed. </p><p>"I should shower." I whispered unwilling to get up by myself to actually do it, even though I knew I would regret not showering when I woke up. </p><p>"I can start it for you." George ran his fingers up and down my arm and I shivered as it raised goosebumps along my skin.</p><p>"Carry me handsome?" I smiled at him and he nodded getting up then picking me up bridal style. I laughed wrapping my arms around his neck as he carried me to the bathroom then sat me on the counter top to start the water.</p><p>"Make sure it's hot." I tell him watching him turn the nozzles of the shower. After the shower is started I hop in and kiss him lightly before he heads to bed and I clean myself. I finish my shower crawling into bed with him after and curl up beside him laying my head on his chest before I fall asleep as well.</p><p>I woke up, warm and comfortable, but alone in bed. I sat up yawning then stretching before looking around. On the night stand next to my side of the bed was a plate of toast and a cup of coffee. The coffee was only warm but I drank it anyways, preferring cold coffee. I ate my toast then got up from bed, I opened my trunk and pulled out leggings and a t-shirt. After getting dressed I left the room carrying the dishes. I put them in the sink then looked for the bathroom, once I found it I put my hair up and brushed my teeth. I went down the stairs into the shop area of the building.</p><p>The noise level instantly raised as the sound of talking and rhythmic thuds reached me. There must have been a noise repelling charm on the door. I took the stairs two at a time smiling at anyone looking at products on the many shelves lining half of the shelves. I found Fred t a cash register helping a long line, I nudged him lightly with my shoulder and got to work on the other register. The line lasted most of the day and I took it over myself so Fred could go stock shelves with George. </p><p>I didn't notice how much time had passed until the shop was being closed for lunch at 2, I also hadn't realised how hungry I was until the doors were locked and the lunch sign put up.</p><p>"You boys are sure busy, is it like this every day?" I asked sitting on the cashout counter taking a sandwich from George's outstretched hand. </p><p>"I mean Mondays are a bit slower but otherwise the store is full all day. You're a natural by the way." Fred smiled at me as he ate.</p><p>"No one woke me up, how long were you guys working before I got up?" I ask stretching my legs hearing my knees crack as I did.</p><p>"About two hours, you had a long night so I figured I'd let you sleep in. Besides you don't need to work the whole day every day." George hopped onto the counter beside me and I leaned onto his shoulder.</p><p>"Speaking of a long night I need to run to the store, do you think you guys can manage by yourselves for an hour?" I hop off the counter and am already heading up the stairs before either of them can answer.</p><p>I apparate to the nearest muggle drug store and pick up some condoms and plan b before heading back to our store.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comment and let me know if I made any spelling mistakes, or tell me what you'd like to see next.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>